


you know my name (look up the number)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 people who saw the ad that Jon gives amazing oral sex...and 1 person who put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know my name (look up the number)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kink meme prompt:  
> Modern high school/college AU. Someone graffitis a bathroom stall (or somewhere else public) saying to hook up with Jon Snow if they want to be on the receiving end of amazing oral sex. Cue confused!Jon suddenly being hit on by everyone (girls and guys).
> 
> This is prolly utter crap but it was soooooper fun to write. Apologies for all my shitty references; I have a habit of making those oops!

**_1\. Val_ **

Val is quite possibly the most provocative and sexual person Jon knows. It’s hard to look away from her, he thinks, with her easy smile, bright eyes and flowing blonde hair. He’s not going to lie and deny his attraction to her; he’s pretty sure that every guy on campus (every straight guy, he reminds himself, remembering his friends Loras and Renly) would kill to get into her pants.

Jon keeps feeling her eyes on him all throughout biology class. She’s expressed interest in him before, but then again, she’s done so with most of the guys he knows. Robb calls her the female version of Theon, but Val at least has good taste in who she sets her sights on. Theon isn’t the ‘stud muffin’ he claims himself to be (who even says that anymore? Jon wonders); he only screws cheap and easy girls (and guys, sometimes, Jon reminds himself).

The bell rings and the class rushes out. Before Jon can turn the corner, he feels a steady pair of hands on his hips, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall. “V-Val?” he blurts out, his cheeks heating up.

Her smile is that of a cat, feline and wicked. “Look, Jon, I know this is going to seem forward, but how about we go out sometime?” She pushes him a bit closer to the wall, her hips against his. “Say, now? At my dorm?” She’s so close that he can taste her sweet breath on his lips, minty and cool from the gum she’s chewing.

“Val, w-why are you-”

He knows her to be bold and straightforward, and this time is not any different. “I heard you’re amazing at eating a girl out.”

It takes him several moments to gather his wits; he ends up just spluttering and stammering half-finished words and garbled nonsense. “How did you-”

Val tugs him down by the collar of his shirt, her lips brushing his with every word. “Let’s just say a little bird told me.” She drags him to her dorm before he can say (or _try_ to say) anything else.

* * *

 

**_2\. Theon_ **

Jon has known Theon ever since he can remember. Despite being practically brothers, Theon has come onto him more than once. Usually, it’s only when he’s drunk or horny (or a combination of both), but Theon will just resort to locking himself in his room and- Jon cringes, not wanting to finish that sentence.

It’s a Friday night and both of them are staying in. Robb, the third of their dorm’s occupants, is on a date with his girlfriend; Jon can’t ever remember if his cousin is dating Roslin or Jeyne at this point. Theon always suggests to Robb to just have a threesome and be done with it.

Jon curls up on the couch in the main room, tucking his knees under him. He decides to study for his French vocab test he has on Monday, and then he’ll watch the last episode of _Supernatural_ he’d missed. And maybe he’ll watch _Merlin_ after that. Or _Doctor Who_.

He closes his French book; his TV shows are much better than studying.

Theon walks into the room, his hair still damp from the shower. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers, and Jon can’t help but notice a few stray water drops slide down his muscular chest. Jon unconsciously licks his lips, and quickly averts his gaze, his complexion as red as the blood spurting out from the demon Dean Winchester just killed on the TV. Theon winks at him, and Jon knows he’d been caught.

“Glad to see you’re studying for your French test,” Theon says sarcastically, sauntering over to the fridge. He always swaggers when he walks, Jon notes with slight amusement. Greyjoy flops onto the couch, cracking open a can of Coke.

“ _Supernatural_ ’s cooler than studying,” Jon replies moodily, clutching the blankets he’d shrouded himself in tighter against him.

“I can help you study,” Theon offers, setting the can of Coke on the table. “But…I’d rather study something else.” He smirks that infamous smirk of his, and Jon feels his pulse begin to speed up. Jon quizzically raises an eyebrow at him. “Anatomy,” Theon says simply, and suddenly, his lips are on Jon’s. “I heard a rumor,” Greyjoy murmurs, nipping on his jaw. “Care to confirm?”

Jon ends up spending the next part of his Friday night sucking Theon’s cock, completely missing the episode of _Supernatural_ playing in the background.

* * *

 

**_3\. Satin_ **

Robb drags Jon along to a party Saturday night. After his encounter with Val and his... _mistake_ with Theon, Jon camps out in the corner of the room, avoiding any sort of socialization. Theon seems to have forgotten what happened between them the night before, and he hasn’t seen or heard from Val yet. He hopes to keep it that way.

People give him funny looks as they pass by, and he wonders why he’s getting more attention from girls than he usually does. Did Val or Theon blab about him? He scowls at the thought.

Somehow, a beer gets thrust into his hand, and somehow, he finishes that one and two more before the hour is over. He loses sight of Robb, so now he really is all alone. He quickly downs a shot of whiskey he’d been given, and considers himself lucky that he doesn’t have to drive home.

He doesn’t know what time it is, but he starts talking to Satin, who he doesn’t have any classes with but he remembers from high school. Jon went to an all boys high school and he (mistakenly) signed up for the drama club. He almost cringes when he thinks about it; he and Satin had to be Marius and Cosette in the school’s (terrible) adaptation of _Les Misérables_.

He doesn’t even remember getting here, but he’s in one of the bedrooms, snogging with Satin on the bed. It’s all sloppy kisses and fumbling hands, and Jon keeps trying to stop himself with _no no no he played **Cosette** for the love of God_ , and his cousin Arya’s words echo in his brain; _“No one even likes Cosette.”_ And how can he be thinking of _Arya_ at a time like this when he clearly feels himself with a hard-on? And Satin is _not_ Cosette (not now, anyway), and Jon thinks he likes him (well-enough to get hard from kissing him, Jon muses).

“Jon,” Satin pants in between their messy kisses, “I heard-” _kiss_ “-you were really good-” _kiss_ “-at giving blowjobs.”

“What?”

“I said-”

Jon wants to shake him and scream “ _Who the fuck told you that? Was it the Greyjoy twat? It was him, wasn’t it?_ ” but instead he pulls down Satin’s zipper, tugging down his pants and boxers, and wraps his lips around his cock.

* * *

 

**_4\. Roslin_ **

She comes crying to him Monday morning, and he can’t really make out what she’s saying except for when Robb’s name slips from her lips in between sobs. He almost says, “Didn’t you guys go out on Friday?” but clearly that is not the case. He leads her to the bathroom to clean her up while she hiccups and cries into his neck. She’s probably ruining his shirt, but he doesn’t really care at this point; they’ve always been good friends, and the least he can do is comfort her while his cousin is being an ass.

It takes awhile to calm down Roslin, and he considers it a success when he’s able to hear a small string of words out of every sentence she chokes out. “Jeyne, that little skank!” she gasps and rambles on and on, her voice cracking and trembling with sobs. Jon pretends to know what she’s talking about, nodding while she speaks and patting her on the back. For a moment, he considers suggesting Theon’s threesome idea, then scraps it.

“Robb will come around eventually,” Jon tries, offering her a small smile. “He always does.” He gives her a light punch to the shoulder, then remembers that only guys to that to each other. “Everything will work out,” he adds hurriedly, embarrassed at his stupid mistake.

“You really think so?” she sniffles, wiping her red-rimmed eyes. He nods and gives her another pat on the back.

They end up kissing in one of the bathroom stalls, and Jon wonders if he’s just comforting Roslin or if he’s become a whore within the past few days. He’s probably had more action over the past week than he’s gotten within his entire high school and college career.

“Jon,” she whispers, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Will you, um…” She blushes and bites her kiss-swollen lips. Her next words are so quiet he can barely hear them, and he knows it must have taken her a lot of courage to say them; “Go down on me?”

As he hooks his fingers in the waistband of her skirt, he wonders why everyone has been approaching him with requests of oral sex. He sighs, kneeling in front of her and pushes all thoughts aside as he buries his face in between her legs.

* * *

 

**_5\. Alys_**                  

He meets her in the library during his spare, which is right after French class and he _knows_ he failed that vocab test. He blames Sam and Dean Winchester and all their badassery. He wrinkles his nose as he searches for a table, also silently blaming Greyjoy and his manipulation skills.

“Hey.” Alys beams at him when he meets her at the table she’d reserved. He hasn’t ever really spoken to her before, but they’d been paired up for a history project. She’s a nice girl- cute, too (but he’s seen her make eyes at Robb, not him, just like pretty much every other girl on campus).

They share earphones and listen to the music on her iTunes as they research on the laptop she’d brought. Jon feels all couply with her, and he’s not sure if he likes that or not. He thinks he’s had enough sex, action, intimacy and couple-ness over the past few days, thank you very much.

“Want to come look for a book with me?” Alys asks him, pulling the earbud out of her ear. He nods and follows her to the world history section, still humming the David Bowie song they had been listening to.

Their hands brush as they both reach for the same book, and when they turn to look at each other, they’re so close their noses are touching. His breath hitches in his throat and he has half a mind to walk right out of the library. But the other half wants to close the space between them, and he’s almost one hundred percent sure that he _has_ become a whore during these past few days.

The world history section is completely empty that day, thank God. They kiss and kiss against the shelf, and he braces her hips to make sure they don’t knock the whole damn thing over. It’s a thrill, he thinks, practically doing it in public. They have to stifle their moans and hold their breath, so no one catches them.

“Jon, I want you to-”

He’s been asked this so many times within the past few days, so he _knows_ what she’s going to say. He sinks to his knees before she can finish and unzips her jeans, wondering just what the fuck is going on with all his friends’ brains lately.

* * *

 

**_1._** **_Ygritte_**

He gets a knock at the door and he sets down his science textbook to answer it. “What are you doing here?” he asks in shock when he sees the redhead. She looks just as wild as he remembers, with her leather jacket, fishnets, knee-high steel-toed boots and messy windblown hair.

“I came to see you,” she quips, brushing past him and stepping into the dorm. “Nice place you got here,” Ygritte comments, kicking off her boots.

“Make yourself at home,” he deadpans. She’s already plopped herself down on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. “Where have you been?”

She shrugs and stretches her arms over her head languidly, giving Jon a peek of about five inches of her smooth pale belly. “Out and about. But I always come back to you.” She grins, and he feels his heart flutter the same way it did when he first met her in his junior year of high school.

“It’s been, what, two years?”

“But I’m here now.” Her smile broadens. She wiggles her toes and bounces up and down on the couch; despite being four years older than him, she acts like a seven year old child high on Pixie Stix. “Didn’t you miss me?” She spreads her arms wide, inviting him for a hug. He rolls his eyes but is unable to bite back his smile, and he sits next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her.

They had always been on-and-off, but they had an official breakup two years ago over some stupid fight Jon can’t even remember. It feels good to have her back, even if it’s only for now. She always travels, and he’s never sure if she’ll come back the next time.

“So…” Ygritte starts, her smile straining a bit. “Anything interesting happen over the past week or so?”

He furrows his brow and stares at the redhead dubiously. “What do you mean?”

The words come out in a rush; “You seemed really lonely so I put up this little note in the bathroom, and I mean, it’s not like it was a _lie_ -”

“What are you talking about?”

She has the grace to look ashamed. “I may or may not have wrote in a bathroom stall that you were really amazing at oral sex and totally available.”

“ _Ygritte!_ ” Before he can continue yelling at her, she cuts him off with a kiss. He melts into it and he feels as if he’s back in his senior year of high school when they first kissed.

She gives him a wicked grin. “Shall we see if my note reads true?”       


End file.
